One Second
by MingNda2718
Summary: [KYUMIN FF/Ficlets/YAOI] Apa selamanya cinta itu terasa menyakitkan—Sungmin. Mind to RnR? :)


**DON'T BE SILENT READER…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Min?"

Kau tetap angkuh ketika ia menyapamu untuk ke sekian kali. Tapi kau masih bergeming. Bertahan pada posisi yang menurutmu menyenangkan. Sambil tetap berbaring tenang di atas ranjang dengan aksen yang amat kau sukai. Penuh warna merah muda!

Ia mulai menggenggam tanganmu, kaku yang dirasa. Ia membuang napasnya kasar. Kacamata minus itu terlihat berembun karenanya, lalu ia melepasnya. Ia memeluk tubuhmu, berusaha mencari kehangatan yang biasa ia dapatkan dengan mudah.

"Kenapa badanmu dingin sekali, _eoh_?" Diusapnya suraimu, "sudah _Appa _bilang jangan main hujan-hujanan…"

Namun suaranya bergetar. Suara tegas yang selalu kau suka itu, yang suka memarahimu kalau kau kelewat bandel, sekarang begitu terdengar parau.

Ia terlihat gugup, tapi kau tak ingin peduli, kau masih statis meski pelipis tegas itu kini tengah dialiri peluh dingin. Ajaibnya lagi, _obsidian _cokelatnya nampak berkaca. Tega, kau membuatnya menangis.

**.**

**One Second ****© Gyumingie137**

**Genre****: Absurd xD**

**Pairing****: KyuMin—tersirat.**

**Rated****: T**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Warning****: AU ****OOC ****Shou-Ai**

**.**

**I'VE WARNED YOU FIRST, IF YOU DON'T LIKE SOMETHING IN THIS FICT, JUST PRESS THE EXIT BUTTON.**

**.**

Hari ini sekolahmu pulang cepat. Alasannya, guru-guru itu akan mengadakan rapat. Kau dan teman-temanmu, kalian yang anak SD pasti memang getol kalau ada yang begini. Ya, itu kan sama artinya bebas dari pelajaran Matematika-nya Park-_seonsaeng _si guru galak itu. Kau tertawa, temanmu menyikut lenganmu ketika kalian jalan berdampingan.

"Kamu langsung pulang, Hyuk?" tanyamu.

Hyukjae, atau kadang kau memanggilnya Eunhyuk, menyengir lebar. Membuatmu terpana. Kau langsung saja cemberut, "Dijemput Donghae lagi?"

Hyukjae mengangguk cepat. "Dia baik, kan? Haha, Sungmin_-ah _juga harus cepat-cepat punya pacar biar bisa dijemput seperti aku!"

Bocah itu mulai menyombongkan dirinya di hadapanmu. Bercerita lagi tentang Donghae, pacarnya yang anak SMP. Kau memutar otak keras, kau juga ingin punya pacar seperti Donghae, kekasih Hyukjae! Sudah tampan, kaya, pintar, dan dengar-dengar Donghae itu _namja _popular di sekolahnya, yang itu artinya Hyukjae patut berbangga diri sebab berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, wow!

Tapi masalahnya sekarang, kau kan sudah _milik _orang itu. Hahaha, ini pasti akan menyenangkan. Kau tahu kalau ia selalu marah jika kau memikirkan tentang pacar atau bahkan orang lain selain sosoknya.

Uh, memikirkannya saja membuatmu memerah. Kau tak menyadari sesuatu hingga akhirnya kakimu telah menapak di halaman yang tak asing. Rumahmu.

Kau mengetuk pintu rumahmu, berkali-kali namun tetap tak ada balasan. Ah, mungkin sibuk di dalam…

Kau baru akan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarmu, tapi sayup-sayup kau mendengar suaranya bersama dengan orang lain di dalam. Siapa? Kau lihat di rak sepatu samping tangga, ada sepasang _high-heels _hitam mencolok, jelas ini milik _yeoja_.

"_Saranghae_…"

Deg! Itu suara _kekasihmu_. Rasanya tubuhmu seketika menggigil. Kekasihmu, jelas-jelas kau melihatnya habis mencumbu mesra seorang wanita seumurannya. Cantik, wajahnya menawan dan rambutnya panjang. Kau minder sendiri.

Ketika tatapanmu bertemu pandang dengan kekasihmu, ia hanya melirikmu sekilas seraya memerintahkanmu untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Kau berdiri diam di tempatmu, tak tahu apakah mau melangkah mendekat atau pergi saja.

Kekasihmu menunjuk wanita itu, "Panggil dia Sooyoung-_eomma_, Min. Dia ibu barumu mulai sekarang,"

"Yak! Aku belum menikah denganmu, _Oppa_." Wanita tadi memukul paha kekasihmu. Mukanya dipenuhi semburat kemerahan.

"Sebentar lagi akan," balasnya. Kekasihmu mengecup bibir si wanita berulang-ulang, di depanmu. Hei, apa dia lupa kau masih disana?

Kau tak tahan. Kau segera berlari ke luar rumah masih dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah. Untuk apalagi kalau pada akhirnya kau tahu kelanjutannya? Pasti setelah ini kekasihmu—atau mereka, akan kembali membalas lumatan satu sama lain, berbagi ciuman mesra, juga bahkan bisa saja tidur di ranjang yang sama.

Kau melajukan tubuh mungilmu hingga tak sadar kau tengah berlari di jalanan yang ramai mobil!

Truk itu sukses menghantammu.

Kau terpental. Dan bersamaan dengan teriakan ketakutan orang yang tak sengaja menyaksikan, mobil ambulans itu telat menjemput. Kau tersenyum lemah seraya berbisik, "_Nado saranghae_, _Appa_."

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

**OoOKyuMinOoO**

"Kumohon bangun, Min…"

Sudah dua hari dirinya disana. Mengurung diri, menemanimu. Terus duduk di pinggir pembaringan tubuh ringkihmu yang kelamaan makin memucat.

Ia mengecup wajahmu berkali-kali. Mengatakan kalau ia amat mencintaimu. Sayangnya kau terlalu malas menanggapi.

Sekarang, kamar itu bertambah sunyi. Ia ikut terlelap di sampingmu—dan silet kecil yang terhempas ke karpet merah itulah saksi bisu yang bisa menjelaskannya.

.

.

.

"_Mari mulai semuanya dari awal di kehidupan kedua kita,Min."_

**END**

[a/n]: Maap alurnya kecepetan, cerita aneh, kagak nyambung ama judul. Bahasa gaje, diksi ancur. Wkwk, semuanya dah, Ni epep abal banget. Tadinya maksud bikin ficlet yang bau-bau angst gitu dah tapi jadinya gini, emang kagak bakat =="

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


End file.
